


Always Choose the Second

by porcelainandleather



Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Infidelity, Klaine, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel loves Blaine Anderson but a need for a ride home make him appreciate Cooper as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is 18 in this. So everyone is of age.

**A Ride Home**

Kurt sighed as he watched his boyfriend sleep. He really loved Blaine, but it always seemed to be the same routine when he came over. They’d do a little homework, fool around for an hour or so (hands never travelled below the waist) and then Blaine would be out cold. Kurt always ends up feeling unfulfilled and unwanted by the end of his visit. He understood Blaine wanted to wait but why would he have to get him so worked up and then just stop?

 

Finally Kurt decided to crawl out of the bed and pack up his books. His dad never like him to stay too late and Kurt did not really see a reason to stay. He kissed Blaine’s forehead and headed downstairs cursing himself for not bringing his own truck today. He headed into the kitchen contemplating his options as he refilled his water bottle. He could walk, wake Blaine or ask Cooper for a ride again. Kurt looked at his watch sighing and then out the window. It would be getting dark soon and he really did not feel like walking. He really did not want to wake Blaine and have the distraction of Blaine begging him to stay again.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked over and knocked on Cooper’s door. He did not have to wait long as he heard shuffling and the click of the lock. He let out a bashful squeak as Cooper answered the door in his boxers. Kurt blushed looking at the floor rather than the man’s naked chest. He couldn’t help getting weak in the knees every time he saw the actor. “Um... Blaine passed out again. Would you mind giving me a ride home? I really should know to bring my truck by now.”

 

Cooper looked at the younger man and smirked at how bashful he seemed to be. He always wondered how his brother could manage to sleep with this beautiful creature in his bed. He laughed, as Kurt’s blush seemed to deepen when he failed to answer. “Yeah sure. I was just running through some lines for an audition next week.” He licked his lips smiling at the counter tenor. “Let me just put something a little less comfortable on.” Cooper winked at him as he closed the door grabbing a pair of slacks and a black t-shirt.

 

Kurt gulped and nodded as he turned heading back into the living room. He got comfortable and sat on the couch thinking about the short conversation. He knew that Cooper had winked at him but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he did with all of the actor’s advances. He always felt a little guilty when he hung around Cooper. The older man was his boyfriend’s brother but he could not help but find the man distractingly attractive. Blaine always noticed how Kurt’s eyes would stray. Kurt’s mind wandered back to the day he met Cooper, just a few months ago. He had seen the hurt in Blaine’s eyes as he gushed over how Cooper was the “Freecreditreport.com Guy.” He noticed every time Cooper would flirt with him but he never said anything or flirted back. He figured that Cooper was just vain enough to flirt with everyone.

 

Kurt looked up to watch Cooper walking into the living room and closing his belt buckle. He blushed softly as he realized he was staring at his crotch and his eyes traveled up his toned chest to meet his blue eyes. Cooper’s eyes sparkled as if he knew what the brunette was thinking. Cooper smirked at him and winked again chuckling softly. “You ready to go? I’m sure your dad would like you back before it get’s too late.” Kurt smiled and nodded as he grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

 

Cooper followed Kurt out to his black Viper and opened the door for him. He turned around and smiled at how close the other man was standing to him. He and Kurt were practically the same height and their chest were barely an inch apart. He heard Kurt take a deep breath and chuckled as Kurt turned his head avoiding Cooper’s gaze. Kurt’s heart was beating so hard in his chest he was afraid Cooper could hear it, but Cooper just stepped back and let Kurt slide into the muscle car. Cooper smiled at the man as he climbed behind the wheel and looked Kurt over. The man looked good in his car. “I’m going to stop for some coffee. Would you like anything?”

 

Kurt looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. “That would be great. Thank you.” He chewed on his lip as he looked back at the dashboard. He could not believe that Cooper just asked him to coffee and he hand said yes. He played with his hands as Cooper started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The first half of the drive was silent as each man thought about the other. Kurt felt guilty for thinking about how gorgeous Cooper was after just leaving Blaine’s bedroom. Cooper could not stop thinking about how Beautiful was and how he wanted the younger man moaning under him. He was formulating a plan as he drove down the highway.

 

Soon enough the Viper was pulling into the Lima Bean and Cooper climbed out and ran around to help Kurt out of the car. Kurt looked up at the man shyly as he stood up. “Thank you.” Cooper just smiled as he led the teen into the coffee shop wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He decided then he would let Kurt know how much he wanted him. Kurt had no idea why he was letting the man embrace him like this but he just blushed walking up to counter and listening to Cooper order their coffee.

 

Cooper smirked charming the girl behind the counter. “Hello Sweetheart. Can I have a grande nonfat mocha and a green tea latte?” He winked at Kurt who just looked shocked. He had gone for coffee with Blaine and Cooper on a couple of occasions but he could not believe the man remembered his order. Cooper chuckled just thinking about how adorable the man looked staring at him. “What?” Kurt just shook his head as he stepped out of line to wait for his coffee. “Nothing.”

 

Kurt gulped as he felt Cooper hug him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder. He was surprise that cooper was acting so bold with him. He almost felt like this was a date, but it felt nice so he leaned back into the embrace feeling his heart clench. “Not that this doesn’t feel nice, but what brought this on? You know that I am still dating your brother.”

 

Cooper laughed and kissed his cheek causing Kurt to blush. He loved how easy it was to make the man’s cheeks color. “Yeah, but I see how miserable you are every time you have to ask me for a ride him. Maybe, one day, you will tell me why.” Kurt sighed and took a deep breath. He had not realized he had been so obviously unhappy. He wondered if he should tell Cooper or if it were too personal.

 

“Maybe.” Kurt chewed on his lip glad when the barista called their order. He hurried to get his coffee and then back out to the car. Cooper followed closely behind him and unlocked the car letting him back into his seat. He sipped his latte and got into the car a little disappointed that he had made Kurt uncomfortable. He tried to smile at Kurt as he put the car in drive and headed to the Hummel residence. Kurt shifted uncomfortably against the leather of the seat try his best not to think about the man next to him. He felt the guilt creeping into him as he thought about much he liked having his arms around him and how he wanted the actor to hold him again.

 

Cooper looked the man over with concern. “Hey I’m sorry if I was a little to forward in the coffee shop.”

 

Kurt shook his head and smiled nervously. “That’s not it. I’m...Well....It was nice.” He chewed on his lip blushing at his admission. He decided it was best to be honest about his feeling to Cooper. “It’s just ...You’re Blaine’s, my boyfriend’s, big brother and I feel like you want to touch me more than he does.” He sighed softly his eyes traveling to the floorboard. “Blaine doesn’t even want to hug me in public.”

 

Cooper looked over at Kurt a little shocked. How could Blaine be so stupid? “I’m sorry Kurt but Blaine is an idiot. If you were mine I’d never want to stop showing you off. I’d kiss those beautiful lips every chance I got. Hell, I would not be able to keep my hands off you. I find it hard enough as it is and you’re not mine.”

 

Kurt flushed looking out the window. “Oh...Is it getting hot in here?” Cooper laughed rolling down the window a bit and Kurt smiled at him gratefully. His heart fluttered, as he looked over the man’s body. Blaine never even tried to make him feel this good about himself. Maybe he could let Cooper get a little closer to him. Maybe it was just his hormones talking but he kind of wanted to find out. They spent the rest of the drive thinking though this time it was a little less tense.

 

Too soon Cooper was parking the flashy car outside Kurt’s house. He looked over at the man wondering if he should turn the car completely off. He really wanted to continue this conversation with the teen but he did not want to push him more than he already had today. Kurt looked up at him his eyes shining with unshed tears. He reached over and ran his thumb over the smooth cheek. Kurt was eighteen so, though he was Blaine’s, Cooper was guilty free as he bent over the console and captured the man’s lips in a short kiss. He heard Kurt’s intake of breath as he returned the kiss. Cooper pulled away smiling as he gauged Kurt’s reaction.

 

Kurt gulped a fresh blush creeping up his neck. “Would you like to come inside?” Kurt had felt a spark in the kiss and he did not want it to end. He knew it was wrong, but kissing Blaine had never felt as right. Kurt did not wait for an answer but climbed out of the car and fiddled with his keys as he walked up the driveway. He could hear the sound of Cooper following him and he smiled as he walked into the house turning on the lights. He put his book bag in the living room and found the note informing him that Burt and Carole had to go to Washington for the evening. He assumed Finn was at Puck’s or Rachel’s. His heart jumped realizing he and Cooper were alone. Kurt turned around to look at the man wondering what he was thinking. He wanted to him to kiss him again and could not decide if he should feel guilty or not.

 

Cooper did not have to think about Kurt’s invitation. He hurried to lock up the car and follow the man into the empty house. He stayed quiet waiting for Kurt to say something. He waited for Kurt to freak out over the fact that he had kissed him but it never happened. He smiled standing awkwardly in the living room and looking at the boy as he set his bag down and read the note his father had left. Cooper smiled as Kurt looked up at him. He did not hear anything in the house so he assumed they were alone. Maybe they could talk or maybe Kurt would let him kiss him again. Kurt chewed on his lip and walked over to Cooper. “Would you like a drink?” Cooper shook his head and pulled you smaller man into another kiss. Kurt moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Cooper’s neck just letting himself enjoy the sensation. Cooper smiled as he deepened the kiss slightly and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist pressing the man against his hard body.

 

Kurt knew that he should have pushed Cooper away the moment their lips touched but he could not do it. He would be lying if he had said he did not want this. He moaned feeling Cooper’s thumb tracing his hipbone. They stayed locked in their embrace for what felt like hours. Neither pulled away until the need to breath became too much. “Oh my god...” Kurt panted as he reached up to run his fingers over Cooper’s swollen lips. His heart hammered in his chest and his mind was clouded. He dismissed everything his conscious was telling him. He no longer cared that this was wrong. “Want to take this to my room?” He smiled at Cooper and bit his lip his cheeks flushing with color.

 

Cooper stared into Kurt’s beautiful blue eyes. He had half expected the other man to freak out when they pulled apart. He would give anything to know what was going through the brunette’s mind. Kurt looked like he did not really know what he wanted this too become but Cooper was a certain he wanted this to continue. “Yeah. I want to see how long it’ll take to rip these layer from that beautiful body.”

 

Kurt gulped and nodded his swollen cock twitching in his already too tight jeans. He knew that if he wanted this to stop he would have to say so now. “Are you sure Cooper? I...I’m a...Blaine and I have never gone that far.” He gulped and looked at the floor. He had no doubt he wanted Cooper to touch him. He wanted to man inside him.

 

Cooper looked at him and lifted his chin pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m positive. Please show me to your room and I will make your first time spectacular.” He caressed his cheek softly trying to express how he felt about the man who wasn’t really his but he want more then he could ever express before this night.

 

Kurt was a still a little hesitate but he nodded as he took Cooper’s hand and led him down to his basement bedroom. He was shaking silently as he thought about what he was about to do. His guilt was slowly melting away but he had never done anything like this before this afternoon. They arrived down stairs and Kurt gulped as he closed the door looking up at Cooper.

 

Cooper looked into Kurt’s eyes smiling at how nervous the younger man looked. “Don’t worry so much Kurt.” He cupped his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. Cooper was enamored with everything about Kurt Hummel. He was beautiful and innocent. He was proud to be Kurt’s first would treasure this moment for the rest of his life. He moved his hands under the teen’s shirt and trailed his hands up his back. They moved their lips together in perfect rhythm as Cooper slowly backed Kurt into the bed.

 

Kurt gasped softly as he fell back into the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest as Cooper climbed over him and gently guided him back into the sheets. He looked up at the ceiling softly groaning as Cooper sucked in his neck. He whimpered and his nimble fingers began tugging at the bottom of the older man’s t-shirt. Cooper pulled back long enough to let him remove the shirt, and Kurt let out a little mew of pleasure running his fingers over Cooper’s toned chest. Blaine has never made Kurt feel like this. He whimpered trying to cut off that train of thought. He would not think about his boyfriend while he let Cooper fuck him. Kurt’s hips came up and he ground his erection against Cooper’s as he let out a desperate breath. “Oh Fuck, Cooper...” He gasped at the spark of pleasure shot through him.

 

“I got you, my prince.” Cooper chuckled as reached between them to Unbutton Kurt’s vest and dress shirt. He loved Kurt’s fashion sense but he could curse the many layers at this moment. “So fucking sexy.” He smirked Kurt blushing as the man let him pull his shirt open and leave kisses down his chest. Kurt’s skin was soft and beautiful and Cooper wanted to worship every inch. Unfortunately, they both were becoming a little desperate for contact. Cooper moaned softly as he caressed the bulge in Kurt’s pants. “Where are the lube and condoms, beautiful?”

 

Kurt whimpered as the man started undressing him and moving his hands over his body. He felt like electricity was sparking every nerve and his mind became clouded in lust. He barely heard Cooper ask him for the supplies. “Um... Shit...” He groaned as the man palmed his erection. “In the desk...top drawer.” He panted out desperate for more. As Cooper got up to retrieve the items Kurt hurried to pull of his pants. He was stroking himself, panting as Cooper came back and scooted into bed beside him.

 

The older man smirked and replaced Kurt’s hand with his own. “You’re so desperate to be touched Kurt. It’s sexy.” He smiled and kicked off his own pants and boxers as he kissed the man and gently stroked his member. He stopped for a moment so Kurt could look him over.

Kurt gulped as he looked down at Cooper’s impressive member. “Coop... Are you sure that is going to fit inside me?” He looked into his eyes nervously chewing on his lip. He really wanted this but he was terrified.

 

Cooper smiled sweetly. He could not believe how lucky he was to have this innocent man in bed at the moment. “I promise that it will fit and you’ll feel really so good, babe.” He reached over to grab the lube tearing open the little package. “Just lay back and relax.” Cooper smirked as he watched Kurt do as he told him. He maneuvered himself so he sat between his legs and circled the lubricant around his puckered hole.

 

Kurt let out a long moan and closed his eyes focusing on the pleasure rather than the fear that flowed through him. He could not believe that he had waited so long to let someone touch him there. He bit his lip and tensed a bit as he felt Cooper pushing a finger into him. It stung a bit but he tried his best to relax to the intrusion. “Oh god...It stings.”

 

Cooper let Kurt get used to the finger before he started moving it inside him. “Shh... It’s okay babe.” He gently stroked his cock as he began pumping the digit into the younger man. Soon the room was filled with moans as the younger man rocked himself onto the finger and Cooper was adding a second. “You like that Kurt?” Kurt groaned and nodded feeling the thick fingers working him open. Cooper bit his lip watching the man loosen up. “You ready for three?” Kurt gulped and just nodded unable to speak through the sensation of slowly being prepped. Cooper slowly pushed a third finger into the smaller man and twisted his wrist to press against his prostate. He smirked as he watched Kurt’s back arch as he screamed out his pleasure. “God that is so fucking hot.” He smiled and kissed him passionately as it became easier to move his fingers into the tight hole. He panted and looked into Kurt’s lust blown eyes. “Ready for the real thing?”

 

Kurt whimpered and nodded gripping the sheet. He had never felt this out of control before and he loved every moment. “Please Cooper...I don’t know how much longer I can stand it.” He let out a broken moan as he felt the fingers leave him. His stretch hole clenched around nothing begging to be filled as he looked over to watch Cooper roll on the condom and lube up his swollen member. He still did not know how the man would manage to fit inside him but he could not wait to find out. “Cooper...Fuck...Me...Now...”

 

Cooper chuckled as he positioned himself back between Kurt’s legs. “It’ll be my pleasure.” He kissed him tenderly as he began pressing into him until the mushroom head had breached the quivering hole. Both men groaned in unison at the sensation of being connected for the first time. Kurt could feel a sharp pain but it was quickly overshadowed by a growing pleasure as Cooper slid more and more into his willing hole. Cooper pressed into him as slowly and gently as he could not want to hurt Kurt more than necessary. He had to pause a few times to keep himself from coming way too soon. When he was fully sheathed in the man he looked into his eyes with concern. “How do you feel?”

 

Kurt’s breath was harsh and labored as he focused on becoming accustomed to being stretched open like this. “Good. Just give me a moment.” He smiled at Cooper and kissed him sweetly. It did not take long for the pain to completely disappear. “Okay...you can move now.” He smirked as he rolled his hips pulling a groaned from Cooper.

 

“Fuck Kurt.” He kissed him hungrily as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward earning a gasp from the younger man. He gripped his hips as he thrust into him at a gently pace. He wanted to make Kurt’s first time perfect. Both men moved together in tandem as they completely let themselves over to the pleasure. Cooper ran his hands up his sides and gripped his chin deepening the kiss as he pick up the pace a bit.

 

Kurt gasped when he felt Cooper hit his prostate. He saw stars, as the pleasure seemed to explode through him. He twisted his hips and pressed his feet against Cooper’s ass pressing him deeper into him. “Oh god...that feels so good, Cooper...don’t stop...” He whimpered and begged not wanting the pleasure to ever end. Cooper was driving him crazy and closer to the each with each passing moment. Kurt let out a little scream gripping his shoulders as he kissed down his jaw. “I feel like I am going to explode.”

 

Cooper chuckled letting out grunts as he snapped his hips into Kurt’s. He felt his balls tightening and he was not going to last much longer either. “Kurt... fuck you are so fucking beautiful...” He groaned letting Kurt kiss him. He reached down between them and gripped the younger man’s swollen member. He smirked listening to Kurt let out a tiny gasp. “Come for me baby. I’ve got you.”

 

“Oh shit...” Kurt whimpered as his body tensed and he came on his stomach. He had never felt anything that could compare to the pleasure that rocked through him. “Oh Cooper...” He groaned feeling the man pump him through is orgasm. He clenched around the cock still slamming into his prostate, pushing him higher and higher. “Oh Yes... Don’t stop... feels so fucking good.”

 

Cooper groaned loudly as he felt the man clenching around him. It became a little harder to thrust but it felt too good to stop. He gripped his hip harder, almost bruising the younger man, as he slammed into him and came hard into the condom. “Shit...Kurt...” He chuckled laying his head on his chest. “That was the best sex I’ve had in a long...long time.” He sighed happily as they both tried to calm down from their orgasms. Both knew what they had done should feel wrong but they felt too right, in the moment, to care. Cooper lifted his head to kiss the man sweetly as he pulled out of the man. He felt Kurt take in a deep breath and he knew it hurt him just a little. “Sorry babe.”

 

Kurt shook his head and smiled. “No. It’s okay. I knew there would be a little pain after.” He bit his lip as he watched Cooper dispose of the condom. He was happy that he had allowed this to happen. He had never felt this relaxed. He smiled as Cooper slid back into bed with him and kissed him softly. He had half expected the man to get dressed and leave when they were done but he was happy to be wrong.

 

Cooper sighed happily as he kissed the younger man and held him close. He did not want to think about the fact that Kurt was technically his younger brother’s boyfriend but the thought would not leave him. He caressed his cheek as he pulled away from the kiss. “Kurt....” He sighed. “I want you to be mine. I know you love Blaine but I...Please dump him and be mine.”

 

Kurt gulped looking into the man’s eyes feeling conflicted. How could he say no to him? He really did love Blaine but he could not help but wonder if he could love Cooper as well. He blushed as he remembered that he had just cheated on Blaine. He smiled and kissed Cooper softly “Johnny Depp once said, ‘if you love two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.’” He chuckled and bit his lip. “So yes...I want to be with you too.”

 

Cooper grinned and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned kissing him with the same enthusiasm. Kurt’s phone went off but he ignored it as he made out with his new lover. They stayed locked in each other embrace as they both eventually fell asleep.

 


	2. He Chose the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out about Kurt and Cooper. He runs off to Westerville.

**He chose the second**

Blaine woke up alone and a little confused looking around his room. Kurt had been in bed with him when he had drifted to sleep. He looked over at his clock and groaned rolling his eyes. It was after 7 pm and he could not believe he had fallen to sleep again. He really wanted to spend time with is boyfriend but with school, homework, and glee, he always seemed to be exhausted when he finally got home. Blaine crawled out of bed and headed downstairs to find something to eat. It did not take him long to realize he was alone in the house. He shrugged as he made himself a sandwich. His parents were probably working late and Cooper probably had a date. He headed back upstairs as he ate his sandwich.

Blaine plopped back on his bed as he took a bite of his sandwich and reached for his phone. He dialed Kurt’s number. He frowned as the call went to voicemail. Kurt rarely missed his calls. He shook his head and sighed. “Kurt is probably just driving.” He scolded himself. He placed his phone on the side table to finish his sandwich before he started on his homework. Blaine finished the work around midnight and headed back to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He smiled at his parents snuggling in the living room and ventured to his brother’s room to wish Cooper a goodnight. He laughed as he realized that Cooper was still out. His brother must be having a really fantastic date. When he returned to his room, and he sent Kurt a quick text, letting him know he loved him and would see him, at school, in the morning. He thought about Kurt as he got ready for bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Maybe it was time for them to take to the next step in their relationship.

-NEXT DAY-

Blaine rushed to get ready the next morning. He pulled on a red pair of skinny jeans and a white dress shirt Kurt had given him. He decided to leave off a bow tie and leave a couple of buttons undone as he looked in his mirror. “Today is going to be a good day.” He smirked as he grabbed his school bag and rushed out to his car. He hurried to school and pulled into the parking lot early. He frowned spotting Cooper’s Viper parked in the corner of the lot, right behind the gym. After locking his own car, Blaine wandered over to see why his brother would be lurking in the high school parking lot. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. Kurt was straddling Cooper’s lap locked in a passionate kiss. Kurt’s eyes were closed as his tongue danced with Cooper’s. Blaine slammed his fist into the roof of the Viper causing both men to jump.

Kurt looked up just in time to see Blaine running toward the school. “Shit...Dammit Cooper. I wanted to explain this to Blaine first.” He growled as he clutched is school bag and chased after Blaine. He caught His ex right outside the choir room. “Blaine, let me explain, please.”

Blaine spun around glaring at him through tears. “What possible explanation could you have? You’re my boyfriend but you were making out with my older brother, in the high school parking lot.” Kurt shrunk back feeling lover than he had ever felt.”

“I... I’m sorry. I did not want you to find out like that. I wanted to break it to you gently.”

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. “So you wanted to break up with me gently so you could make out with Cooper, guilt free.” He could not believe this was actually happening. His boyfriend just admitted to cheating on him. “So how long have you been cheating on me, Kurt?”

Kurt chewed on his lip nervously. Blaine was right. There was no easy way to do this. “It isn’t like that...”

Blaine rolled his eyes and snapped at him. “How long Kurt?”

Kurt looked at the floor as shame swam through him. He really had handled the situation all-wrong. Being with Cooper felt right but he had hurt Blaine in the process. He really did love the younger Anderson but he needed to follow where his heart lead him. He gulped as he looked back into Blaine’s eyes. “Last night was our first time together.”

Blaine’s heart shattered looking into the man’s eyes. He felt like Kurt was a stranger to him. “So...Coop was with you last night.” Blaine chuckled bitterly as Kurt nodded in affirmation. Blaine let out a fresh sob and wiped his eyes. “So...Did you sleep with him?” Kurt just stared at him frozen unsure of what to tell him. Blaine glared at him and grabbed his shirt. “Answer the question Kurt. DID YOU FUCK MY BROTHER?”

Kurt released a strangled sob nodding. “Yes, we had sex last night.”

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. The man he loved had slept with his brother. “So, let me get this straight. I would not put out so you went and hopped into bed with the guy who showed you interest?” He choked back a fresh round of tears and let him go pushing him into a locker. “I was coming to school today to tell you that I really wanted to give myself to you. I wanted our first time to be together, but you could not wait for me. You had to fuck my brother.” Kurt collapsed into a flood of tears.

“Blaine... I’m sorry. Cooper and I were talking last night and I realized that I really felt good with him. I wanted to be with him. He really wants to be with me too. You won’t even hold my hand in public, Blaine.” Kurt took a deep breath trying to get his tears under control. “I really think this is for the best. I hope we can get past this and be friends.”

Blaine just scoffed and shook his head. “Friends? I can’t even stand to look at you, Kurt. Just don’t even talk to me for a while.” He turned and proceeded to walk away. He decided it was best for him to head home for the day.

Cooper was still standing outside, next to his car. He looked up at Blaine pushing his hands into his pockets. Blaine stomped up to the older man, pulled his arm back and hit him square in the jaw. “How could you do this to me? You’re my brother and I loved him.”

Cooper just looked at him rubbing his jaw. There would be an impressive bruise there later. “I care about him too and he chose me.” He got in the Viper and rolled down his window. “I’ll see you at home squirt.” He pulled out toward the highway as Blaine just stood there watching him drive away. He really could not go home and deal with this. He needed a distraction.

After a few moments, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed the first person he could think of. He heard the line pick up after only a couple rings. “Hey, Killer. It’s been a while.” Blaine laughed softly and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Sebastian. Do you mind skipping school with me today? I really just don’t want to be alone.”

Sebastian smirked pushing his iPad into his book bag. “Sure, Blaine. Trouble in paradise?”

Blaine let out a long sigh. “Kurt just dumped me...For my brother.”

Sebastian froze looking at him phone. “Did I hear you right? You have got to be kidding me.”

“No, Are you up for some fun? I really need to just get out of here and forget everything.”

“Yeah, of course, Killer. Why don’t you come pick me up from the Dalton Commons?”

Blaine chewed his lip and sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be there in an hour.” He hung up as he climbed into his car and headed toward Dalton Academy. He parked behind the student center 45 minutes later. Blaine walked through the familiar halls ignoring all his old friends as he made his way to the commons looking for Sebastian. He found the taller boy sitting at the piano. “Hey Sebastian. Are you ready?”

Sebastian looked up from the keys and smiled at him. “Of course. What did you have in mind Killer?” 

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at him. “Would you stop calling me that?” He smiled and blushed softly. “I’m up for anything. I just want to forget about Kurt and Cooper together.”

Sebastian shrugged and grabbed his messenger bag as he stood up. “No. Let’s head to my parent’s house. I know where they hide the liquor.”

Blaine smirked through his arm over Sebastian’s shoulder. “Perfect.”

They walked out to the car and Blaine tossed Sebastian the keys to his car. Blaine fiddled with the radio as he settled into the car and Sebastian headed toward his parent’s elaborate house. “I love the attire, Blaine. Super hot.”

Blaine looked at his clothes and groaned. “Kurt gave me this shirt.” He pulled off the shirt and tossed it in the back seat as he laid his head back to focus on music. After a few songs Blaine looked over at Sebastian. He had been entirely too quiet.

Sebastian smiled at him and turned down the radio. “Ready to tell me what happened, Killer?”

Blaine laughed sadly and closed his eyes thinking of the best way to word his morning. “My boyfriend had sex with my big brother and then he broke up with me.” He was trying really hard not to cry again but he was failing miserably. “How could they do that to me? Was I not good enough for him? He wasn’t even going to tell me. I caught them making out in Cooper’s fucking sport’s car.” He wiped his eyes and pulled out his phone as he heard it ring. “Ug... It’s Cooper. He is probably wondering where I am. I bet he is telling our parents that I skipped school.” He turned of the phone and tossed it into the backseat watching it land on top of his shirt.

Sebastian listened to him rant with a frown. “Hey, listen to me. Fuck them, Blaine. You are worth more than that. I can’t believe he would pull that crap after all that grief he gave you for hanging out with me. We just sent each other a few texts. He fucking cheated on you.”

Blaine laughed bitterly. “I know, right?” Blaine smiled at Sebastian and sighed. “I really don’t want to think about this anymore.”

Sebastian nodded and smiled at him. They were both quiet for the remainder of the drive, listening to the music and enjoying the silent companionship. Sebastian pulled into his parents’ empty garage about 20 minutes later. “Alright, killer. Let’s go in and just relax.” He smirked at him as he climbed out of the car.

Blaine laughed softly following him into the house. “And what does relaxing involve, exactly?”

Sebastian smiled as he led Blaine to his father’s den. It was decorated as if it were a cigar club, with leather chairs, marine paintings and a fully stocked bar. Sebastian grabbed a set of keys from under the bar and unlocked the liquor cabinet. “Have a seat, Anderson. I thought we’d start with a few drinks.” The taller boy pulled out a few bottles and mixed a couple of cocktails. “I hope you like sex on a beach.”

Blaine blushed as he took a sip. “I really hope that is the name of this drink.” He laughed and chewed his lip. “Its really good, Sebastian.” He finished the drink in a couple large gulps. He was already starting to loosen up and relax.

Sebastian sat next to him at the bar and chuckled softly. “It is. I thought you would like it. A friend of mine taught me to mix drinks a while back.” He licked his lips as he finished his own drink. They talked about nothing of importance for the next few hours. As they became more intoxicated they moved closer to each other and the conversation became heated. Before he knew what was happening Sebastian felt Blaine’s lips against his own. “Alright Killer, I think we should take this upstairs...” He whispered and moaned softly as Blaine’s lips traced his neck.

Blaine nodded as they stood up and stumbled up to Sebastian’s room. Blaine kissed him deeply as Sebastian pushed his door closed and led the other to his bed. He frantically began stripping Blaine’s clothes off tracing his fingers over his smooth skin. “You’re so fucking hot, Anderson.” He groaned his speech slurring as he fell onto the bed with Blaine hovering over him. Blaine kissed him hungrily ripping the Dalton uniform off him, and making him shiver. Blaine kissed down his chest and nipped at his skin. Sebastian let out a deep groan as his nipples hardened. “Of fuck, Blaine.” Sebastian groaned gripping Blaine’s hair as he felt his lips traveling toward his cock.

Blaine looked at the other man as he began rolling off his briefs. “Is this okay?” Sebastian gulped and nodded chewing on his lip. Blaine smiled as he took the head of his erection in his mouth.

Sebastian gasped softly arching his back. “Oh shit...” He groaned as he watched the boy take his him completely into his mouth. “Yeah that is it Blaine... Suck my cock.” He groaned rolling his eyes back as Blaine bobbed his head. “Fuck. Your mouth feels so good baby.”

Blaine looked up at him as he pulled off him and licked up his shaft. “I want you to fuck me, Sebastian.” He licked his lips and kissed him hungrily.

Sebastian nodded gently biting his lip as he turned them over. “You got it Killer.” He smirked and pecked his lips. “Wait here.” He got off the bed and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a tube of lube and a line of condoms. “Safety first babe.” He smiled crawling back onto the bed and kissing Blaine.

Blaine moaned into the kiss trailing his fingers down Sebastian’s spine. Every inch of him felt like he was about to set fire. He smiled as he felt Sebastian’s hand on his ass. “Yes. Please, Sebastian.” He whimpered as he felt a finger breach his hole. “Oh....”

Sebastian kissed his neck as the hole loosened around the intrusion. Blaine’s moans became louder as Sebastian added another finger and another stretching him enough to take his throbbing member. “You ready for me babe?” Blaine panted and nodded gripping his biceps. Sebastian let out a lustful groan and kissed him as he removed his fingers. “You are so sexy.” Sebastian breathed against his lips as he slowly pushed into him. “Fuck...tight.”

Blaine whimpered as he felt the burn of being penetrated for the first time. “Just go slow.” Blaine kissed Sebastian passionately as the slender boy nodded and let him adjust. After several minutes Blaine rolled his hips pulling a strangled groan from Sebastian. Blaine smiled. “You can move.” Sebastian nodded and began thrusting. Blaine moaned his head rolling back as the new pleasure shot through him. “Oh Sebastian....”

Sebastian smiled and sucked at his neck as he rolled his hips. “I knew you would love my cock...” He chuckled softly as he nibbled at Blaine’s ear pulling a loud moan from him.

Blaine let out a cry as he felt the member press against his prostate. “God...I love it. Right there...harder.” He groaned and scratched down Sebastian’s arm.

“Alright, Killer.” He smiled as he gripped Blaine’s ass and thrust into him with all he had.

Blaine gasped as the pleasure completely took his over. “Oh...I’m so close.” He groaned feeling Sebastian’s hand wrapping around his twitching cock. “Oh Bass...” He gasped as he started shooting onto the man’s abs.

“Shit, Anderson.” Sebastian groaned feeling Blaine clenching around his sensitive cock. It took only moments for him to follow behind him cumming hard into the condom. He panted as he waited for him to calm down and he pulled out of the shorter boy.

Blaine hissed slightly as he felt the cock slipping from his abused hole. He whimpered and rolled over yawning. Sebastian laid down behind him and wrapped his arm around his torso. “Just go to sleep, Killer. We’ll talk about this later.” Blaine nodded as he drifted to sleep. He really did not want to think about anything at the moment and was glad Sebastian was just going to let him rest.

 


	3. Choices Have Consequences Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wakes up...Cooper and Blaine talk about Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language.

**Choices Have Consequences Part 1**

Blaine groaned as he began to wake. He was a bit dazed trying to remember the night before. His head was throbbing and he could feel that he was not alone in the bed. Blaine opened his eyes only to close them against the glaring light. “Fuck...” He groaned holding his head. He felt the body next to him shift and he froze.

“Keep it down, Killer.” Sebastian moaned as Blaine rolled over to look at the Warbler. Blaine was a little shocked, to say the least. The boy appeared to be nude, from what he could see. It took a few moments but realization finally dawned on him. He looked down horrified that he was naked as well. Blushing, he stumbled out of the bed to look for his clothes.

“Shit Sebastian.” Sebastian just sat up and ran his hand through his unruly hair. He could only watch Blaine panic for so long. The teenager knew that they would need to talk about the night before and it looked like Blaine could not remember anything that had happened, or at least not everything.

“Calm down Anderson. I’ll get us some coffee and then take you back to Lima.” Sebastian stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers causing Blaine to blush. “We can talk about what happened on the way.”

Blaine glared at the other boy. “About what happened?” He tried not to yell but he was quickly losing his cool. “What happened is you took advantage of me while I was drunk.” The shorter boy clenched his fist. He really wanted to punch the meerkat but he knew it would solve nothing.

Sebastian stared at Blaine a little horrified. He had never been accused of taking advantage of anyone before. “Calm down Killer. We were both pretty wasted and it was just a quick rebound fuck.”

Blaine scoffed rolling his eyes. “I’m glad my virginity meant that much to you, Smythe.” He found his jeans in a pile of clothes and pulled them on. The boy could not believe he lost his virginity to a night of drunken sex, with Sebastian. He felt dirty and cheap.

“I’m sorry. I have no idea.” Sebastian gulped looking at the floor in shame. “I’d assumed you and Kurt...” He trailed off not sure what else to say.

Blaine looked up at him. “You assumed wrong. You took something from me and I can’t ever get that moment back.” He sat on the bed hissing slightly as the sting from the previous night let itself be known. “Great, I bottomed...” He chuckled bitterly.

Sebastian finished getting dressed in jeans and a polo shirt before tossing Blaine his tank top. “The rest of your clothes are in your car. Would you like me to drive back so we can at least talk about this? I’m really sorry about this, Blaine.”

Blaine looked up at him as he pulled on the undershirt. “No, I need to be alone right now.” He gulped as he got up and started searching for his keys. “You seem to remember better that I do. Where the fuck are my damned car keys, Smythe.”

The Warbler sighed and shrugged. “I left them on the bar.” He grabbed a cigarette from his desk and lit it on the way to the door. “Come on. I’ll show you where that is.” He lead him down to the den and tossed him the keys as he headed behind bar and passed him a bottle of orange juice. “Please be careful, Blaine and call me when you get home.”

Blaine nodded as he caught the juice and downed it quickly. He really had nothing else to say to the other boy. The broken hearted teen clutched his keys and walked out to his car. He nearly ran into a man in an Armani business suit who seemed unsurprised to see a half dressed boy leaving his home. Blaine blushed as he hurried to his car and drove away. It made him feel even worst to run into who he assumed was Sebastian’s father.

Blaine was in tears as he sped back to his house in Lima. He was glad it was Saturday and he would not have to deal with Kurt for a few days. He was sure he could not deal with another heartbreak at the moment. When Blaine returned to the house an hour later, he reached into the back seat for his shirt and phone, and rolled his eyes at the large amount of missed calls from Cooper and Kurt.

He pushed his phone into his pocket and pulled on his shirt before rushing up to his room. He was hoping he would not have to deal with his brother just yet. Blaine was in the process of changing into a set of blue pajamas when there was a knock at his door. “Go away, Cooper.”

Cooper opened the door anyway. “Where were you, Squirt? I was worried about you all night.”

Blaine chuckled sarcastically and rolled his eyes. “Like I give a fuck how worried you were last night. You did not seem to care about me when you were fucking my boyfriend or making out with him outside the high school.”

Cooper sighed chewing his lip. “Look, I’m sorry we hurt you but Kurt was crying all last night because we could not get ahold of you.”

“Well I don’t give a crap, Cooper. You two lost the right to worry about me.” Blaine growled at his brother as he crawled into his bed. He really was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. “Now, I am severely hung over, so get the fuck out of my room.”

Cooper nodded and made his way back to his own room. He gave Kurt a call to let him know Blaine was okay. Kurt answered on the first ring. “Cooper, did you find him?”

Cooper smiled hearing his boyfriend’s voice. “Yeah, he is sleeping upstairs. He came home hung over and covered in hickeys.” He chewed on his lip wondering who his brother was with last night.

“Oh my god...” Kurt let out a small gasp. “Is he okay? Did he let you know where he was at last night? I hope he did not pick up some random guy at Scandals or worst, Sebastian.”

Cooper shrugged. “He really did not want to talk to me Kurt. He told me to get the fuck out of his room.”

Kurt frowned as he wiped a few tears from his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Alright, I guess we deserve that a bit.”

Cooper plopped down onto his bed thinking. He really did not want to lose his brother over this, but he really liked Kurt and he wanted to see where this relationship went. “Do you want to come over, babe? We could try to reason with him when he gets up.”

Kurt thought for a moment. “Maybe that is a good idea. I’ll come over around 12:30. I am helping my dad in the garage this morning.”

“Sure thing, babe. Goodbye for now.” Cooper sighed and hung up as Kurt did. This afternoon was going to be difficult so he curled back into his bed and decided to take a nap before his boyfriend arrived.

-<3- several hours later -<3-

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he walk down the stairs for a glass of water. He groaned spotting Kurt lying in Coopers arms as they watched a movie. “This is a fucking nightmare. I’m going back to bed.”

Kurt looked up and stumbled off the couch. “Blaine, wait. I just want to talk.”

Blaine refused to look at his ex. “I am not ready to talk, Kurt. Please, just give me a week...” He trailed off as his voice began to break. He felt like he might drown in his tears.

Kurt looked at him and nodded. “Just tell me that you were safe last night?”

He shook his head. “That is not any of your concern anymore, Kurt. Please get out of my house. I don’t want to see you until glee practice, Monday afternoon.”

Kurt nodded as he grabbed his keys. “Bye, Cooper. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked at Blaine once more before kissing Cooper and heading out the front door.

Cooper stared at Blaine for a moment. “Was it really necessary to kick him out?”

Blaine glared at him. “Are you fucking serious? Can you be anymore insensitive or clueless? I just broke up with him yesterday. I may have to see him at school, but I deserve not to have to see you two cuddling in my house. You don’t even fucking live here. You’re leaving in a week. You’re going back to Los Angeles. What then? Huh?”

Cooper stood there just listening at his younger brother. He really had not thought about that. Blaine scoffed. “Kurt is leaving for New York in the fall. Is this just another fling to you? Was it worth what you did to me? Was it worth losing your brother?” Blaine shook his head wiping the tears away as he turned and ran back up to his room.

Cooper ran after him and sighed as Blaine slammed the door in his face. “Come on, Squirt. We need to talk about this.”

Blaine growled at him through the door. “Don’t call me that. You have no right to call me that anymore.”

Cooper nodded leaning against the door. “Blaine, Come out and let me talk to you. Let me answer your questions.”

Blaine opened the door and went over to sit on his bed. He looked at his watch as he leaned back. “You have 5 minute, Cooper.”

Cooper grabbed the desk chair sitting down with his elbows on his knees. “Blaine, my intentions were never to hurt you. I don’t want to lose you. You’re my brother and my best friend.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You really should have thought about that before you stole my boyfriend, Coop.”

Cooper nodded and sighed. “I did not really plan to. Kurt and I got caught up in the moment and we really liked being together.” He chewed his lip looking at the floor.

Blaine looked at the wall. “You’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for more than a week. Kurt and I have been together for two years. Why him?”

Cooper shrugged. “I really don’t know, Blaine. It felt right at the time. I care about him more than I have with any other lover.”

Blaine chuckled wiping his eyes. “He has a way about making you fall in love with him, but you are leaving again in a week. What are you going to do then? I love him, Cooper and I don’t want to let him go so easily.”

Cooper nodded as he looked back up at him. “We have not talked about what is going to happen next week. I really don’t want to let him go either. If I have to, I’ll move to New York as well. I can act in New York.”

Blaine let out a bitter laugh. “You are so full of it, Cooper. No, I am going to get him back. I never thought I would have to fight you for a guy but I will if I need to.”

Cooper sighed. “We’ll see about that, Squirt.” He rolled his eyes as Blaine growled at him. “You’ll always be Squirt to me. So...Where were you last night?”

Blaine sighed shifting a bit. “I went to Sebastian’s house and I was there all night. So, you don’t need to worry.”

Cooper nodded. “Isn’t that the guy that almost blinded you with the slushy?” Cooper let out a long sigh as Blaine nodded. “Blaine? Did you sleep with him? How could you trust a guy like that?”

Blaine stood up and shrugged. “Why should it matter? The men whom I trusted the more than anything betrayed me.” He licked is lips and picked up his boxing gloves. “Yeah, I had sex with him and I don’t remember a moment of it.” He sighed.

Cooper sighed as he stood up wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Did he force you? Do we need to press charges?”

Blaine shook his head. “We were both drunk and I really want to pretend it did not happen... Did you make Kurt’s first time better?”

Cooper licked his lip nodding. “Yeah, we were both sober and I was gentle.” Blaine nodded and pulled away from him. “Squirt?”

Blaine shook his head as he began punching his bag. “I really wanted Kurt to be my first. I wanted to share that with him. Why couldn’t you just stay in Los Angelus? You ruined everything.”

Cooper nodded standing back as his brother took his frustrations out on the punching bag. “I’m sorry little brother. Shit happens.”

Blaine glared at him catching the back. “Your five minutes are up.”

Cooper let out a frustrated breath. “Alright squirt.” He sighed as he headed out of the room.

Blaine started crying as he started punching the bag again. He did not stop for hours and he could no longer move. It was well past midnight when he just crawled back into bed and passed out. The teenager did not leave his room or answer his phone for the rest of the weekend.

 


	4. Choices Have Consequences Part 2

Choices have consequences part 2  
Blaine groaned as he woke, monday morning. He dreaded walking into school and seeing Kurt. He was sure that everyone would know what happened, and he did not want to face all the looks and pity. He sighed in resignation as he got up and prepared to take a shower. He was not going to let heartache to run his life.   
\- meanwhile-  
Kurt walked out to his car. He had not been able to sleep all weekend. He felt incredibly guilty about what he had done to Blaine, but he could not bring himself to feel guilty about having feelings for Cooper. He knew that people would look at him differently when he got to school today, and he had already psyched himself out. He waited patiently for Finn to get into the car before he started driving toward the school.   
Finn was staring at him and Kurt did his best to ignore him, most of the ride. "What, Finn?"  
Finn sighed. "Man, Kurt. I though what Quinn did to me was bad, but what you did, really sucks."  
Kurt glared over at his brother. "Finn, you don't understand. Do you really think I should have kept it from Blaine?"  
Finn shook his head. "You should not have done it in the first place. You were dating Blaine and you slept with his brother."  
Kurt sighed, knowing he was right. "I know, but what done is done. I will just have to deal with the consequences." He chewed his lips as he thought about how to handle today's fall out. "You know, Cooper is going back to Los Angeles at the end of the week."  
"So are you going to try a long distance relationship?   
Kurt shrugged and just looked forward as he parked in front of the school. "I have never been fond of the idea of a long distance romance. I guess I will have to try, though. I can't ask Cooper to move back to this fucking cow town."  
Finn chuckled. "So, what about after graduation? Are you moving to Los Angeles now? Rachel and I were really looking forward to getting an apartment with you."   
Kurt groaned and laid his head on the steering wheel. "I don't know. I guess I can perform in California, just as well as New York."  
Finn rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Everything was simple and planned with Blaine. Why did you fuck that up?"  
Kurt looked at Finn with tears in his eyes. "Relationships are not supposed to be simple."  
FInn shook his head. "When you meet the right person, they are." He sighed and got out of the car, leaving Kurt to think.   
Kurt looked after Finn, in shock. When had Finn gotten so smart, in dating? Kurt sat there thinking until the first bell, of the day rang.   
-meanwhile-  
Blaine walked into the school and hurried to his locker. He wore jeans and a hoodie, and his hair was left loose. He had not wanted to mess with his curls, today. He was really hoped not to have to talk to anyone today, but Tina was beside him, within moments.   
"Hey, Blaine. Wow, this a new look for you, and I have to say, I like it." Tina giggled.  
Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Thanks, I guess. How are you, Tina?"   
Tina shrugged. "I'm fine. How are you doing? Everyone's talking about Kurt and Cooper."  
Blaine slammed the locker and looked at her. "Can we not talk about them? I'm not really ready." He hated being a jerk, but he was trying his hardest not to yell at Tina. He knew that she meant her best.  
Tina looked at him sadly. "Yeah, We can talk about anything else. Hey, do you want to go out with me, tonight?" She looked at him hopefully as they started toward class and the first bell rang.   
Blaine looked at her and gave a her a soft, but sad smile. "What did you have in mind?' He really wanted to tell her no, but he knew he could not keep himself tucked way, in his room. Besides, Cooper was still there and he knew his brother was just about ready to pounce.  
Tina smiled at him. "I could take you to Breadstix for dinner. It'd be my treat." She played with one of her pigtails. "We could go right after Glee."  
Bline nodded as they got to their class. "Okay. That could be safe." He chuckled bitterly. "Let's see how I feel after glee. I'm not sure how I'll feel, after I see Kurt."  
Tina nodded and kissed his cheek, before heading to her desk.   
Blaine sat in his own desk, waiting for class to end.   
-meanwhile-  
Kurt ran into his class and took his seat, as the tardy bell rang. His french teacher glared at him, causing him to blush as he took out his notebook. He was usually not one to be late to class, but Finn had given him a lot to think about.   
He sighed and looked over his notes trying to not think about Blaine. He tried his best to pay attention, but by the time the bell rang, he had only taken, on page of notes and two of doodles.  
He really did still love him, but he had fucked up beyond repair. He sighed as he packed up his bag and started to leave the classroom. In the next moment he felt himself slam into a locker. His vision went black as the pain shot through his side. “What the…” He looked up and frowned at David Karofsky. “”What the hell, David? I thought we were past this?”   
David glared at him. “I thought you were a better person, Kurt? What you did to Blaine was shitty.”   
Kurt nodded as he stood up and rubbed his shoulder. There would be a massive bruise there in the morning. “You don’t think I know that, David? I feel like crap for what I did. Blaine is a great guy, but I messed up.” He licked his lips and sighed. “Can I go to class now?”   
David shook his head. “I never thought you had it in you, to cheat. I’m sorry I pushed you. I know I said that I would never do it again.”  
Kurt shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I deserved it. I really need to get to history.”   
David nodded and stepped back, to let him by. Kurt sighed and rushed to his class.  
-meanwhile-  
Cooper walked into the grocery store, whistling as he picked up a few items. He had not stopped thinking about Kurt in days. He had never felt this in love with anyone and he could not wait to see him after he got out of school.  
He paid for his groceries and was heading toward the door when he saw a blonde boy in a Dalton uniform.He smiled at the boy and waved. “Hey, you go to Dalton? My little brother used to go there.”  
The boy smirked and nodded. “I do. Who is he? Maybe I know him. I hope he is as good looking as you.”   
Cooper chuckled. “I could not say. His name is Blaine Anderson. I’m Cooper.”   
The boy’s smile dropped as soon as he heard Blaine’s name. “Cooper? Yeah, I’ve heard of you. I’m Sebastian. I can’t believe you. You…” He growled at the older man. “How could you do that to your own brother?”   
Cooper gulped and glared at the student. “Really? I’ve heard of you too. You almost blinded Blaine. don’t act like you are any better than me. Why aren’t you at school, anyway?”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Not that it is any of your business, but senior field trip. I opted out.” He shrugged. “I may have made a mistake, almost blinding Blaine, but at least I never fucked his boyfriend. You and Kurt are the lowest of the low.” He smirked at him. “See you, asshole.” He shook his head and headed for the door, flipping Cooper off as he went.  
Cooper frowned as he watched him. He could not believe a teenager just talked to him like that. He shook his head and sighed as he headed for his car. His day had officially taken a turn for the worst. He could not wait to see Kurt and forget the arrogant Sebastian.   
-a little later-  
Blaine dropped his books in his locker and started walking to Glee rehearsal. It had been a long day full of questions he did not want to ask. He was not looking forward to seeing Kurt, but he could not let the rest of the Glee club down, again. He saw Kurt sitting in the back of the room, and chose a spot, as far from Kurt as he could manage. The other man looked terrible, and that only made Blaine’s heart ache more. He really hated seeing Kurt look so hurt.   
Kurt saw Blaine walk in but he could not bare to look at him for more than a moment. He has gotten as many questions as Blaine, but his were usually met with looks of disgust. He wiped away another tear and waited patiently for Mr. Schue to start the class. He shifted over a bit as Santana sat next to him. “Hello, Hummel. I hear that you upgraded to the cuter Anderson.”   
Kurt looked at her in shock. “I would not exactly put it that way, but yes, I’m dating Cooper now. Why are you not looking at me like I’m skum?”   
Santana shrugged as she chewed on her gum. She was not really one to judge a person for cheating. “Really? I’ve been where you are. I have no place to talk. I think Brittany is the only person I have not cheated on.”   
Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes. “I did not mean for any of this to happen. I really do love Blaine, but I let myself get caught up in the moment. Cooper’s hands felt so good on me, and shit, the man can kiss.” He chuckled blushing softly. “I don’t know what to do to make it up to Blaine.”   
Santana sighed. “Kurt, there is nothing you can really so, What’s done is done.” Leaned closer to him. “Kurt, we are in high school. WE’re going to make stupid mistakes, and we are not supposed to be in such serious relationships. If Blaine can’t understand that, screw him.”   
Kurt nodded and bit his lip. “But he did not deserve this.”   
Santana shrugged. “Tough titties. Grow a pair, Hummel.”   
Kurt’s blush grew deeper. “Thanks Satan.”   
Santana laughed and kissed his cheek. “Anytime.” She got up and dance back over to Brittany, as Mr. Schue started the lesson.   
The rehearsal went smoothly, despite the fact that Blaine and Kurt were expected to dance together. Both remained as professional as possible. After they were dismissed, Kurt walked over to Blaine, as the younger man packed his books. “Blaine?”   
Blaine stiffened and looked over at Kurt, for the first time that afternoon. “Yeah? What do you need?” He asked him through clenched teeth.   
Kurt gulped softly. “Can we talk now?”   
“I really don’t feel like talking, Kurt.” He turned back around and began packing his bag, until everyone but Kurt had left. He sighed and turned back toward Kurt again, as he put his satchel on. “You know, the worst part is you thinking you did nothing wrong, and you just keep trying to make things better. Thing will never be okay, between us. You hurt me too much. When you were texting with Chandler, I thought that hurt, but that was nothing compared to how I feel, right now.”   
Kurt nodded as tears flowed down his cheeks. “I really don’t know how to tell you I’m sorry. I still love you, Blaine.”   
Blaine chuckled and shook his head. “If you loved me, you would not have been capable of doing what you did. You cheated on me with Cooper Anderson, my big brother.” He wiped his eyes. “I love you Kurt, but I can’t forgive you for that.” He chewed his lips and thought for a moment. Kurt really did look devastated. He really wanted to kiss all the pain away, but he was too angry.  
Kurt looked down at the floor, in shame. “We have to come to some sort of middle ground. I know you love Cooper. I would hate to come between that.”   
Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. “Really? It’s too late for that. Cooper is just as guilty as you. I really can’t wait for him to just go the hell back to Hollywood. Maybe then he will fuck some bimbo and then you will understand how I feel?”   
Kurt frowned at Blaine. “Do you really think he would do that? And did you just call me a bimbo?”   
Blaine shrugged. “I’m not really sure what he’d do anymore, and if the shoe fits.” He sighed and walked out of the classroom.   
Kurt sat down and started sobbing. Cooper found him like that, 30 minutes later. He walked over and placed his hands on Kurt’s knees. “Hey, babe. What’s going on?”   
Kurt looked up at him and wiped his eyes, explaining through sobs. “I tried to apologize to Blaine, but he did not want to hear it. He called me a Bimbo and told me that you will cheat on me as soon as you get back to Los Angeles.”   
Cooper groaned and closed his eyes. Blaine really could be petty when he wanted to. “Just give Blaine time. I’m sorry that he said that, but I am not going to cheat on you. I promise, I am yours alone.” He sighed and kissed him softly. “Let’s go cuddle, and you can get some sleep.”   
Kurt nodded and grabbed his bag. “I guess we can go back to my house.” He sighed and walked out of the classroom.   
Cooper followed closely. “Sounds great babe.”


End file.
